List of deaths by decapitation
Movies 100 Tears * Male Employee - Decapitated by Gurdy with a meat cleaver. * Female Resident - Decapitated by Gurdy with a cleaver. * Man - Gutted and decapitated by Gurdy with a cement saw. A Nightmare on Elm Street * Carlos Rodriguez - In the dream world, his hearing was magnified by Freddy, who scratched a chalkboard with his clawed glove until Carlos's head exploded. * Mr. Mueller - Decapitated offscreen by Jason, presumably with a machete. * Freddy Krueger - Stabbed by Jason with his own arm (with the clawed glove), then decapitated by Lori with Jason's machete. The Babysitter * Cop 1 - Fire poker thrown at his face and decapitated by Sam. * Allison - Head blown off by Tree with a shotgun. The Banana Splits Movie * Sal - Decapitated by one of the Banana Splits (But it was offscreen). The Cabin In the Woods * Jules Louden - Decapitated by the Buckners with a saw. Child's Play * Chucky - Air hose shoved into his mouth by Kyle, causing his head to explode. * Tony Gardner - Decapitated by Chucky and Tiffany with a string. * Chucky - Dismembered and then decapitated by Glen with an axe. * Claire - Decapitated by falling glass. * Chucky #3''' '''- Stomped in the head repeatedly by Andy Barclay. * Chucky - Head ripped off by Karen. Friday the 13th * Snake - Decapitated by Bill with a machete. * Pamela Voorhees - Decapitated by Alice with her own machete. * Rick Bombay - Head crushed by Jason. * Jason Voorhees - Hit in the face by Tommy with a machete, then hacked repeatedly until he was dead. * Junior Hubbard - Decapitated by Roy with a cleaver. * Stan, Larry, and Katie - Decapitated by Jason. * Eddie "Edward" McCarlo - Decapitated by Jason. * Mr. Mueller - Decapitated offscreen by Jason, presumably with a machete. * Freddy Krueger - Stabbed by Jason with his own arm (with the clawed glove), then decapitated by Lori with Jason's machete. * Adrienne Kart - Face frozen in liquid nitrogen by Jason, then smashed against a counter. * Pamela Voorhees - Decapitated by a Camp Counselor with a machete. Hobo With A Shotgun * Logan - Head ripped off by Slick with a chain attached to a car. The Incredible Melting Man * Fisherman - Head torn off by Steve. Inside * Police Officer - Half of head blown off by the Woman In Black with a revolver. Jumanji * Purple flower that shot Judy - Decapitated by Peter with an axe. Lake Placid * Deputy Burke - Decapitated by the crocodile. * Struthers - Decapitated by a crocodile. * Jonas - Decapitated by a crocodile. * Brittany - Decapitated by a crocodile while trapped. * Brett - Decapitated by a crocodile. Marvel Cinematic Universe * Hailstrum - Hammer thrown at his head by Thor, crushing his skull. * Grundroth - Decapitated by Heimdall. * Librarian - Beheaded by Kaecilius. * Fire Dragon - Decapitated when trying to eat Thor, when Skurge sent both Thor and the dragon's head to Asgard through the Bifrost. * Thanos - Decapitated by Thor with the Stormbreaker. Next Gen * Ares - Head ripped off by Mai. Scanners * ConSec Scanner - Head exploded into a cloud of gore in the process of Revok entering his mind. The Serpent and the Rainbow * Celestine Durand - Found decapitated. * Louis Mozart - Decapitated by Officer Gaston. * Officer Gaston - Hypnotised into ripping off his own head. Sleepy Hollow * Dirk Van Garrett - Decapitated by the Headless Horseman. * Sir Peter Van Garrett - Decapitated by the Headless Horseman. * Emily Winship - Decapitated by the Headless Horseman. * Jonathan Masbath - Decapitated by the Headless Horseman. * Magisture Samuel Philipse - Decapitated by the Headless Horseman. * Mr. Killian - Decapitated by the Headless Horseman. * Elizabeth "Beth" Killian - Decapitated by the Headless Horseman. * Thomas Killian - Decapitated by the Headless Horseman. * Baltus Van Tassel - Impaled, dragged, and then decapitated by the Headless Horseman. * Sarah - Decapitated by Mary Van Tassel. * Crone Archer - Decapitated by Mary Van Tassel. Social Mediasocialist * Reboot Michael Myers - Head punched off by Jason and the Maniac Pixie Dream Girl, which lands in a barrel of toxic waste. Some Guy Who Kills People *Wade Hutchinson - Decapitated by Irv with a machete. The Strangers * Dollface - Head blown off by Kinsey with a shotgun. Twilight * Victoria - Head torn off by Edward. X-Men * Jackson - Decapitated by X-24 with his claws. * X-24 - Head blown off by Laura with an adamantium bullet. Klown Kamp Massacre *Brandi - Decapitated by Edwin with a hatchet. Category:Victim Lists Category:Horror films Category:Action Movies Category:Other